gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Action Base
is a line of plastic display stands for Gunpla kits and other mecha kits by Bandai. First introduced in 2006, an Action Base allows Gunpla kits to be displayed in aerial poses. Each Action Base comes with an arm that can be adjusted in height and angle, as well as different adapters for older Gunpla kits that do not have peg holes available. The bases are modular and can connect to other Action Bases to display multiple Gunpla kits. Aside from the standard design, Bandai has released special insignia designs for Mobile Suit Gundam and Mobile Suit Gundam 00, as well as one for Macross Frontier. This article covers only the general and Gundam releases. Action Base 1 Action Base 1 is designed primarily for 1/100 scale Master Grade, Reborn-One Hundred, and No-Grade Gunpla kits, but will also accommodate 1/144 scale and some SD Gundam kits. The standard design consists of one large octagon base and a small square. In 2015, a redesigned Action Base 1 was introduced with the MG XXXG-01Wfr Gundam Fenice Rinascita. The new base features a sturdier construction and eliminates the need for screws. It is currently available only in select MG and NG 1/100 kits. Regular= |-| Exclusives= Action Base 2 Action Base 2 is designed primarily for 1/144 scale High Grade Gunpla kits, but will also accommodate some First Grade and SD Gundam kits. Real Grade and High Grade Gundam The Origin kits come with adapters for this base. Larger HG kits such as the MSA-0011(Ext) Ex-S Gundam, MSM-10 Zock, NZ-666 Kshatriya, and RX-160S Byarlant Custom require the Action Base 1 instead of this unit. Some MG kits such as the GNT-0000 00 Qan［T］ will need the Action Base 2 to support large weapons in poses. The standard design consists of two trapezoid bases that can connect to form either a hexagon or a parallelogram. The arm is also compatible with Action Base 1. Regular= |-| Exclusives= Action Base 3 Action Base 3 is designed primarily for 1/144 scale High Grade or Real Grade Gunpla kits. The unit consists of a black rectangular base with a slot in the center for a postcard-sized Gunpla logo card and a clear cover. Modelers can customize this Action Base with any postcard-sized photo. The unit also includes two extension stands to display the base at an angle. The base is able to accommodate Action Base 1 arms.Ngee Khiong Ex - Action Base 3 Black Part 1 Regular= |-| Exclusives= Action Base Mini is designed primarily for 1/144 scale and SD kits. Each set comes with two Action Bases. Lightning Base is designed primarily for 1/100 or 1/144 scale Gunpla kits in standing poses. The unit consists of a black octagon base with a clear circular plate and two LED lights on opposite sides. By rotating the plate, the direction of the lights can be manipulated as desired. The base requires three AAA size batteries to operate. The Lightning Base's modular design enables it to connect to other Lightning Bases or an Action Base 1 to provide ambient lighting for aerial poses. Chara Stand Plate is designed for 1/144 scale High Grade IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS and High Grade Build Fighters kits. The hexagon shaped base consists of three layers: a clear bottom, an illustration of the character, and a black top molded in the same pattern as the illustration, giving it a stained-glass look.[http://gundamguy.blogspot.com/2015/10/gundam-iron-blooded-orphans-action-base.html Gundam Guy - Gundam Iron-Blooded Orphans - Action Base Character Stand Plate 'Mikazuki Augus' - New Images & Release Info] Yen price excluding 5% tax (8% from 2014 onwards). References See also *Figure-Rise Bust Category:Gunpla